In a principal aspect the present invention comprises a tool for sequentially removing a valve core from a pneumatic tire valve stem, subsequently injecting a fluid sealant material through the valve stem into the tire, followed by replacement of the valve core in the valve stem and filling the tire by injecting air or some other gas or gas mixture through the valve stem.
Repair of modern automotive tires often involves removal of an object which has penetrated the tire followed by subsequent injection of sealant into the tire to seal the opening caused by the penetration. The technique for such repair typically includes removal of some of the air from the tire if the tire is not already depressurized and then injecting sealant material into the tire. The sealant material is typically injected through the tire valve assembly which includes a valve core fitted into a projecting valve stem that provides access to the interior of the tire. Thus, the repair operation will involve removal of the valve core, placing a source of sealant in communication with the valve stem opening from which the valve core has been removed, injection of sealant through that opening, waiting for the sealant to at least coat the interior of the tire, and subsequently replacing the valve core in the valve stem and filling the tire with air, nitrogen or an appropriate gas.
Removing the valve core in order to inject sealant and then replacing the valve core are operations which take time and, if not performed in a professional manner, may result in ineffective repair to the tire. Thus, there has developed a need for tools which will enhance the process of tire repair using the technique of injecting sealant into a damaged tire followed by timely pressurizing the tire. Efficient performance of those steps will enable economic repair of the tire which is pressurized by air or some other gas and which is subject to failure due to penetration by an item such as a nail or the like.